


She Watches

by CyclicalAngst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, From Consensual Sibling Incest to Father/Daughter Rape, Implied Scat, Kneeling, Multi, On Screen Past Underage, POV Narcissa Malfoy, Past Underage, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Vomiting, Watersports, gangrape, human urinal, lasting trauma, piss drinking, rough anal sex, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclicalAngst/pseuds/CyclicalAngst
Summary: Cygnus broke both his daughters forever, and he did consciously.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Cygnus Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Death Eater Characters/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	She Watches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixPhial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixPhial/gifts).



> Additional Tags:   
> \- Vomiting while assfucked  
> \- Lesbian turned into urinal/toilet for men  
> \- Lesbian forced to rim male(s)
> 
> Hope this hits the mark!

_ You'll regret this ladies, you'll regret it more than you'll ever be able to say. _

For all Bellatrix has achieved in life, for all the passion and delightful darkness she revels in now, Narcissa knows these words must haunt her sister. She's certainly haunted by them herself. Even though she has followed into the footsteps their father had carved for them exactly. Even though Lucius was the one who was chosen for her and he has been nothing but the most fitted, most perfect rendition of the kind of husband Cygnus Black asked him to be. 

Even then, taking all of it into account, from history to the very present essence of her marriage, Cygnus's words haunt her, and given Bellatrix's fate, there is no reason to believe they don't haunt her too. No matter how much it breaks her — some days the thought of it alone is too painful to bear — Narcissa knows Bellatrix and her stubbornness drew the short straw of their conjoined story.

* * *

_ You'll regret this ladies, you'll regret it more than you'll ever be able to say. _

Narcissa watches, as the Dark Lord draws his wand out of his sleeve and points it at her sister. Bellatrix's smile in this moment is at its most manic, gone is the girl Narcissa once knew, fully replaced by the instrument of darkness their father created whether he meant to or not. Fully replaced by the woman who would let Voldemort do anything to her, even forget herself to the point of servicing men when she had once been so disgusted by them she had turned to Narcissa, and Narcissa had welcomed her. 

"Open your mouth, Bellatrix." The Dark Lord says, and Bellatrix does. She opens her mouth, kneeling on the hardwood floor with her robes open, torn in the middle, showing her body for everyone to see. And everyone watches. 

Narcissa would cry if she had any more tears to shed. She would scream, if she had any more voice to give to anything — even protecting her son she does in whispers and letters. She does not move, and watches along with all the death eaters assembled around the room, as Bellatrix takes their master's pale cock in her mouth and swallows as he releases inside. She swallows and she looks up at him and Narcissa could swear her gaze is filled with gratitude, and the same worship she always gives him. It's sickening, and Narcissa wishes, oh she wishes she could just go back in time, go back to the time when that look was directed at her and it was her Bellatrix worshipped, her cunt pressed to her sister's mouth, her hands in Bellatrix's hair, her gasps putting the bloodblush on her cheeks. 

Narcissa watches, as she remembers the softness of their first hesitant, clumsy, adrenaline-fueled kiss when she was sixteen. She watches Bellatrix swallow her master's piss and bare her breasts further so he can finish on her skin. She watches as Voldemort steps back, cock hidden away again, and the circle of men steps forward, tightens around Bellatrix. 

They form a line, a comical, tragic, dehumanizing line in front of her, hands cupping their crotches as Bellatrix turns her defiant eyes at them and opens her mouth, and plays with her piss-wet nipples. 

Narcissa wishes it was still time to kneel next to her and suck on them. She wishes they'd had a different life, had not gotten caught by their father three fingers deep in each other's cunts, had not gotten caught moaning endearments and licking each other's skin. She wishes she could be the one to bring Bellatrix to her knees and show her what love looked like. 

* * *

_ You'll regret this ladies, you'll regret it more than you'll ever be able to say. _

They regretted it indeed, when Cygnus opened Narcissa's bedroom door with a spell much more violent than an Alohomora, and the door crashed into the opposite wall. When their father stood in the doorframe, disgust and scorn fueling everything that came next. 

They regretted it, when Narcissa was made to kneel in a corner of the room, bound with magical rope and gagged with her own panties. When Bellatrix was dragged with her ankles until her legs and arse fell off the bed and their father entered her right away, with no preparation whatsoever and the only sounds in the room where her crying and his grunting, and the echoes of their skins slapping against each other with every thrust he attacked her with. 

Narcissa's memory of it is as stark as it would be had it happened the day before. She couldn't see very well, but the pain on her sister's face was impossible to ignore, the source of it impossible not to infer. 

Cygnus Black had found his daughters fucking each other, and had taken it upon himself to fuck the eldest in the arse — teach her the ways of his world for the lesbians. 

It lasted hours. Even when he came, he didn't pull out, he just kept fucking her until he got hard again, and could pound her arse more. Bellatrix's tears dried long before that. Her protests too. All that remained was her gagging, more and more and more, until Narcissa had to look away, because the redness of her sister's face and the ultimate gag she witnessed brought forth the certainty that she would throw up, right there, on the sheets where they had loved each other, and where their father was destroying her and her will to live as herself. 

She puked, and puked again, retching sounds filling the room and soon the smell of it too. It filled Narcissa's nostrils even as her eyes once again welled with tears, and Cygnus just laughed. 

"You'll regret this ladies, you'll regret it more than you'll ever be able to say." He said, his enormous belly hitting the cheeks of Bellatrix's arse as he kept fucking her with all the fury in the world. 

It was twenty years ago and from that day onward, Narcissa has been nothing, but regrets. 

She watches, as Dolohov fucks his soft cock inside Bellatrix's mouth and groans as he pisses down her throat. She watches still, unable to look away, unwilling to let her sister down once more, as Bellatrix's own twisted, sadistic, monstrous husband faces the other way, presents her his arse and says, "Lick it until you can eat it." 

Then it's Narcissa's turn to gag, but still, she watches.  
  
  



End file.
